Por un Gato
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Otabek Altin lleva una vida pacífica, hasta que un gato llega para perturbarla. Sin embargo, este gato no sería su mayor problema, su nuevo vecino, si.
1. Por un Gato

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia, y esta vez, sobre Yuri on ice. No soy de escribir cosas demasiado cortas la verdad, pero viendo que me ha costado escribir mucho más que antes, no podía desaprovechar la inspiración. ^-^_

 _Esta historia tiene una segunda parte (más como un extra), que subiré después._

 _Espero que les guste_

…

.

 **Por un Gato**

.

..

Aquella mañana, su forma de despertar fue totalmente diferente a la que estaba más que acostumbrado. No fue el estruendoso ruido de su despertador lo que lo sacó de sus sueños, ni la voz de su vecina en el departamento contiguo gritándole a su marido por no querer ir a trabajar. Lo que lo despertó ese día, fueron las garras de un pequeño felino masajeando parte de su cabeza, antes de recostarse junto a ella sobre su almohada.

Sintiendo al pequeño animal ronronear junto a su cabeza, Otabek pestañeó varias veces antes de abrir bien sus ojos y comprobar a su visitante inesperado. Se removió solo un poco sobre la cama, sin intenciones de alertar al felino con su cambio de postura, y recostado sobre su estómago, observó tranquilamente como este continuaba con su ronroneo, abriendo de vez en cuando los ojos para observarle sin demasiado interés.

De alguna forma, Otabek permaneció en la misma posición durante un largo tiempo, solo mirando al animal y sin pensar en nada en específico. El gato le producía una sensación extraña, una que había dejado atrás hace muchísimo tiempo y que ni siquiera recordaba. Se sentía extrañamente aliviado. O al menos así fue hasta que su despertador finalmente resonó junto a la cama.

Mientras que un sorprendido Otabek se encargaba de apagarla, el gato, asustado, se levantó con rapidez de la cómoda almohada alejándose del ruido. Dejando atrás su ensoñación, Otabek se sentó sobre el borde de la cama mirando como el gato, esta vez, se acomodaba sobre el asiento frente a su escritorio.

Dejando ese detalle de lado, se levantó por fin y se dio un baño. Pensaba que para el momento en que terminara el pequeño animal ya se hubiese marchado. No era que le desagradaran los gatos, para nada, pero aun así Otabek esperaba que este, al perder el interés, simplemente se hubiese ido por donde sea que hubiera entrado…pero no fue así. El gato de pelaje blanquecino en gran parte del cuerpo, de patas, orejas y rostro negros, parecía observarle con desdén desde los pies de su cama, mientras que él se apresuraba en vestirse.

Otabek intentaba con todo su ser ignorar las sensaciones que aquel gato le estaba provocando. Sentía el reconocimiento alarmante asomarse por entre sus memorias, ante un recuerdo que él se había obligado a abandonar casi a diario. Aquel pequeño animal, que ahora le seguía por todos los rincones de la casa con prudente distancia, trajo con él la imagen de un niño con una expresión huraña pero silenciosa, que observaba todo desde la distancia y que más tarde, le observaría a él también.

Tal recuerdo perdido con el paso de los años y el nerviosismo fantasma acumulándose en su pecho, le instaron a dar la vuelta desde la entrada -pues ya planeaba salir de casa para ir a trabajar- y mirar directamente al felino a sus espaldas. Estúpidamente, se dejó creer que aquella criatura esperaba _algo_ de él antes de que se fuera de casa, por lo que, siguiendo este intento de intuición, dejó fluir sus pensamientos y les dio forma a través de simples palabras.

—Me recuerdas a alguien… —le dijo, como si de una persona se tratara. El gato se lamió rápido una pata y regresó a su estado de contemplación anterior. Otabek suspiró. — No sé qué buscaba haciendo esto…

Esta vez, el pequeño felino se acercó hasta él y pasó su cuerpo peludo por entre sus piernas buscando atención. Otabek se acuclilló en su lugar con intenciones de responder a sus demandas, pero al verlo acercarse, el gato regresó a su anterior posición sin dejarse acariciar. Además de eso, volvió a echarse sobre uno de los sofás y le dio la espalda. Ignorándolo.

Extrañamente frustrado, Otabek se apresuró en abrir la puerta para poder salir de allí, sin embargo, antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas, una revelación emergió en su mente y la emoción lo embargó. De inmediato, regresó sobre sus pasos para mirar una vez más al animal y con nostalgia, le sonrió.

—Ya sé a quién me recuerdas…— dijo. —Me recuerdas a Yuri.

El gato maulló al oír ese nombre y Otabek por fin se marchó.

.

…..

.

El gato _Yuri_ aparecía en su departamento día tras día y a la misma hora por las mañanas.

No le despertaba de la misma manera todos los días. Aunque seguía masajeando su cabeza dolorosamente con sus garras, también había ocasiones en que se paseaba encima de él incansablemente, hasta que Otabek se volteaba y podía acurrucarse sobre su pecho. A veces, despertaba con el cuello adolorido ya que el felino le obligaba a mantenerse quieto cuando se posicionaba entre su cabeza y su hombro, y otras, simplemente sentía como unas patas rasguñaban su espalda bajo las mantas, al intentar preparar ese sitio para dormir también.

Dos semanas transcurrieron de la misma manera, y Otabek, ya se había acostumbrado a alimentarle como a sí mismo antes de marcharse de casa todos los días. En una de las pocas ocasiones que _Yuri_ se dejaba acariciar, Otabek intentó encontrar alguna identificación en su cuello, pero no dio con ninguna. Al parecer este gato no tenía dueño, pero al estar tan bien cuidado él no podía convencerse del todo.

Había permanecido sentado en el sillón con el gato sobre sus piernas por varios minutos, sin embargo, el pequeño no había tardado demasiado en alejarse otra vez de él. Aun así, _Yuri,_ el gato,seguía mirándolo con atención desde su lejanía, mientras que la estructura natural del rostro del minino le hacía ver eternamente enfadado cuando le observaba.

Tal y como él podía recordarlo en Yuri.

Era intrigante para Otabek que un animal como ese le recordara su tiempo más lleno de incertidumbre, y a la vez, el más lleno de emoción de su pasado. En ese entonces, Otabek era un niño perdido allí en Rusia, aunque no lo decía literalmente. _Sentirse perdido_ era la expresión correcta. Al llegar hasta allí con trece años no lograba encajar del todo con sus compañeros, a pesar de haberlo intentado. Jamás llegaron a lastimarlo directamente, pero, el no sentirse a la altura de los demás había sido suficiente para él. De alguna forma, recordaba haberse sentido humillado, herido en su orgullo.

De esa manera se sentía cuando se encontró con Yuri por primera vez. Yuri, quien corría de regreso hacia los baños y chocó contra él en el pasillo por no mirar hacia el frente. Tan enfrascado se encontraba en su intento de huida, que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Ni en ese momento lo hizo, ni lo haría mucho después…no hasta que él mismo Otabek se hiciera visible al escribirle una nota.

Y aquello no había salido como esperaba, para nada.

Un Otabek ya mayor, acompañado por un gato esquivo, emitía una risa avergonzada incluso hasta ese día debido al recuerdo de la mirada furiosa que Yuri Plisetsky le había entregado aquella vez. En aquel momento, no podía comprender por qué la frase « _me gustaría tener tu fuerza_ » lo había enfurecido tanto. Ahora comprendía que se debía a que, por ese entonces, lo más probable fuera que aquel chico dos años menor no se sintiera fuerte para nada. No cuando quienes le intimidaban por ser tan "bonito" y "parecer una chica" se burlaban de sus intentos de defensa y de su poca "fuerza" para lograrlo.

Otabek siempre creyó que tener la valentía para hacerles frente era mucho mejor que ser simplemente ignorado y menospreciado, mejor que evitar todo contacto con los demás, mejor que buscar pasar desapercibido…pero Yuri no lo había comprendido.

Aun así, después de aquel incidente fue que Otabek comenzó a percibir sus miradas desde lejos.

Yuri lo miraba como si evaluara cada paso que él daba, cada acción que emprendía, tal cual este pequeño y peludo visitante suyo había hecho el primer día que se coló en su casa. Y de la misma forma que hizo este nuevo _Yuri,_ aquel pequeño de ojos verdes se había acercado a él años atrás y sin decir nada, le había dejado una nota de respuesta.

« _Todavía no puedo entenderlo_ » decía, y más abajo había agregado « _pero…Gracias_ ».

Dejando fluir los nervios nostálgicos, Otabek se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta el balcón del otro lado de la ventana. Llegó hasta él y se afirmó en la rejilla que impedía que alguien cayera desde aquel piso del edificio. A uno de sus costados, estaban las escaleras de emergencia que deseaba no tener que utilizar jamás. O tal vez si lo haría, pero como método de escape para estos sentimientos bulliciosos que no le dejaban en paz.

Le parecía absurdo, ilógico, que siguiera pensando en un chico del cual se había enamorado a los trece años. Tras recibir aquella nota, e imaginarse cuanto tiempo ese chico de rubios cabellos y mirada luchadora había dudado sobre si entregarle o no aquella respuesta, Otabek había comenzado a prestarle mucho más atención que antes. Debido a esto, descubrirlo mirándolo a escondidas le producía una emoción extraña en el corazón, y aumentaba cuando Yuri desviaba la mirada y escapaba torpemente antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él.

Esa forma de interactuar perduró por varias semanas, hasta que, en un impulso de valentía, Otabek decidió intervenir en una de las riñas que Yuri mantenía con alguien de mayor nivel. Después de eso, la mirada de Yuri no cayó sobre él nunca más. Y la lejanía entre ellos fue mucho más dolorosa que antes para Otabek cuando se enteró de que debía mudarse de aquella ciudad.

Como despedida, Otabek había dejado para Yuri todos sus sentimientos plasmados en otra nota…

Hasta ese mismo día, con el sol sobre sus hombros y un gato maullando a sus espaldas, Otabek se preguntaba si Yuri habría encontrado y leído su nota. Si lo habría aceptado…si lo habría repudiado…

—Hey… —Llamó al gato mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos — ¿Tú también dejarás de venir porque te he ayudado, _Yuri_? —Sorprendentemente el gato se dejó hacer. Otabek sonrió. — Que bueno que solo eres un gato…

De pronto, un ruido alertó a Otabek. Se había oído como una caída y provenía de un piso superior al suyo. Planeaba ir a ver si algo malo ocurría cuando el pequeño _Yuri_ se soltó de su agarre y trepó por las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso, dejándolo tal y como Otabek había presagiado antes: solo.

Decidido a no tomárselo tan a pecho, Otabek se adentró nuevamente en casa y por un impulso decidió volver a dormir, era fin de semana después de todo. Además, tras recordar tan detalladamente lo sucedido con su primer amor, no quería acumular tantas emociones extrañas en su interior por el resto del día.

— Deja el pasado donde está, Otabek… déjalo ya.

.

….

.

Otabek en verdad quería dejar el pasado donde estaba, pero aquel pequeño gato regresó a la mañana siguiente y siendo mucho más cariñoso de lo que fue alguna vez. Se paseaba por entre sus piernas con mucha más recurrencia, se acercaba más hasta él que antes e incluso, se dejaba acariciar por más tiempo. Él no lo podía creer, no después de que este mismo animal le hubiera rechazado y esquivado tantas veces. Intentó en varias ocasiones encontrar alguna lógica en su comportamiento, pero se detuvo al sentirse algo tonto por intentar darle sentido a la conducta de un animal.

De todas formas, eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando _Yuri_ continuara esquivándolo, sobre todo en los momentos antes de su partida. Aquel gato daba la impresión de saber en qué momento debía marcharse de casa, por lo que se dedicaba a ignorarlo, sin embargo, había un detalle que a Otabek le llamaba demasiado la atención. Antes, por más que quisiese echar _a Yuri_ de su departamento, el gato se negaba a irse, pero ahora era el mismo _Yuri_ quien se sentaba junto a la puerta de entrada y esperaba para salir junto con él hacia el pasillo y acercarse a las escaleras al final de este.

Allí, Otabek siempre lo perdía de vista.

Ya estaba acostumbrándose a esta nueva rutina, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

La mañana de día miércoles había transcurrido con total normalidad. El pequeño _Yuri,_ tan cariñoso cuando se levantaba y tan arisco cuando Otabek debía dejar el departamento, se había asomado a la puerta apenas él la abrió como cada día, y se dirigió con pasos gráciles hacia el pie de la escalera como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, al llegar hasta allí algo cambió. Otabek se extrañó. El gato retrocedió sobre sus pasos y corrió hasta el otro límite del pasillo, donde otras escaleras -aunque más angostas- se encontraban. Él lo siguió con la mirada por un segundo, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos rápidos le hizo regresar la mirada hasta el otro extremo.

El sonido, le hizo andar en esa misma dirección pero esta vez no tenía intenciones de bajar las escaleras, sino de subirlas. Podía ver unos pies descalzos descendiendo, pero en un punto y al igual que pasó con el pequeño _Yuri_ , retrocedieron sobre sus propios pasos y por el sonido, Otabek dedujo que también estaba corriendo. Soltando un suspiro sin saber muy bien por qué, Otabek decidió continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido y bajó las escaleras frente a él tal y como siempre había hecho para ir al trabajo.

Al siguiente día, ocurrió prácticamente lo mismo.

Los pasos que daban aquellos pies blancos y descalzos, bajaron con rapidez por los escalones, pero a diferencia del día anterior, pudo ver claramente parte del cuerpo de su dueño. Otabek no habría podido deducir solo con ver sus pies que se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre bastante atractivo y que a pesar de su silueta esbelta, no parecía nada débil.

Poco a poco, su curiosidad por la imagen incompleta de este extraño comenzó a crecer.

Aquel chico que aparentemente deseaba capturar a _Yuri_ , pero que por una razón u otra no se atrevía a bajar por completo las escaleras, lo tenía demasiado intrigado. Otabek no tenía conocimiento de que alguien como él viviese en ese edificio de departamentos, y al igual que la aparición de aquel gato intruso, su llegada habría pasado desapercibida para él de no ser porque se apareció –aunque no por completo- frente a él.

Por más que había tratado -apresurando sus pasos para llegar frente a estas escaleras- no lograba ver por completo la silueta de este extraño. El único avance que había logrado, fue poder vislumbrar parte de su cabello rubio y escuchar un chasquido de molestia proviniendo de su boca. Por supuesto, aquellos detalles simples no habían hecho más que aumentar su deseo por conocerlo. Incluso un día le llamó mientras lo sentía correr de regreso al segundo piso, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Un día viernes, Otabek se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había intentado antes.

Hacía mucho tiempo, años siendo sincero, que Otabek no sentía en su pecho una presión alborotadora a causa de la emoción. Y se estaba aferrando a ello con demasiada fuerza. Aun así, una parte de sí mismo le decía que hablar con el encargado del edificio y preguntar por algún nuevo vecino sería suficiente, pero la otra parte, aquella que no quería volver a pensar en su pasado, había ganado esta vez. Otabek intentaría ver su rostro solo una vez más, y si no daba resultado, hablaría con el encargado y le daría un final a su situación actual. Sin embargo, aquella mañana el pequeño Yuri no parecía querer cooperar con sus planes.

Normalmente, ambos salían juntos del departamento pero ese día sucedía algo diferente. El pequeño gato se negaba a dejar el lugar sin él.

— Vamos, _Yuri_ … ve a donde sea que esté tu casa. — le insistió, viendo al gato sentado a un lado de la puerta sin intenciones de moverse.

Otabek abrió la puerta como de costumbre, pero al no poner un pie afuera el animal tampoco lo hizo, e incluso, se alejó del lugar donde estaba y se fue a sentar sobre uno de los sillones. Era como si intuyera que quería dejarlo a su suerte allí en el pasillo, al alcance de este desconocido no tan desconocido para el animal.

Tras un suspiro cansado, Otabek cerró la puerta. Con lentitud volvió a acercarse al pequeño y desconfiado gato que en ese momento no quería ni mirarlo. Con cuidado se sentó junto al animal y este, por sí mismo, se subió a sus piernas lentamente en busca de cariño. Pasando sus manos por sobre el suave pelaje, Otabek esperó a escuchar un ronroneo para tomarlo entre sus manos con mayor confianza y levantarse nuevamente del lugar.

—Lo siento, pequeño. — dijo. —Solo por esta vez me tienes que ayudar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó al gato, que con fuerza quiso deshacerse de su agarre pero sin lograrlo. Otabek se aproximó a la salida con rapidez y sintiendo el ardor de unos rasguños desesperados sobre sus brazos, dejó a _Yuri_ en el pasillo y se encerró en el departamento una vez más. Esperaba que con eso todo marchase de la mejor manera, pero no se esperaba los maullidos persistentes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Era la primera vez que _Yuri_ lo llamaba de esa manera.

En ese momento supo que su plan no funcionaría. Si aquel gato no se marchaba de allí, y continuaba llamándolo, no había forma de que la persona que quería ver se asomara por las escaleras. Después de todo, este solo hacía aparición cuando el gato estaba frente a estas. Otabek cerró sus ojos por un momento, derrotado ante su plan fallido. Luego, se dio la vuelta con intenciones de abrir nuevamente la puerta y esta vez, si salir para ir a trabajar. No podía esperar allí por más tiempo, pero…

Un sonido casi imperceptible entre los maullidos del pequeño _Yuri_ lo detuvieron.

Eran pasos.

— ¡ _Ven aquí!_ — Escuchó que murmuraban. Y al igual que el gato dejó de maullar, Otabek se paralizó por un instante, pero no estaba nada tranquilo. — _Tch. Deja de removerte, Potya._

¡El extraño estaba frente a su puerta!

Sin pensarlo, Otabek se apresuró en abrir la puerta y en cuanto vio al hombre levantarse frente a él, paralizado y con el gato entre sus brazos, no supo qué hacer.

No podía creerlo. Debía ser una broma.

Los ojos verdes le miraban con sorpresa, estupefactos, por entre los cabellos rubios que caían sobre su rostro, desordenados al haberse separado del resto de ellos que estaban atados a una coleta. Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, como si quisiese decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo, y Otabek, atónito como estaba, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo maravilloso que podía resultar la adolescencia y el paso de los años en una persona como la que tenía frente a él.

—Tú- —Otabek apenas y podía pronunciar palabra. — ¿Yur-?

Sin que lo esperara, el pobre gato fue arrojado a sus brazos sin ningún reparo. Intentó atraparlo de la mejor manera posible, pero cuando planeaba preguntar a qué había venido eso, pudo ver como el otro corría por el pasillo hasta perderse por las escaleras una vez más.

Permaneció allí, de pie por varios segundos, observando de lejos el pie de las escaleras. Seguía sin creerse del todo que aquella persona no fuera otro más que Yuri Plisetsky, su primer amor. A pesar de los años, Otabek lo reconoció de inmediato por el gesto huraño que apenas pudo ver antes de que le arrojara el gato encima. Aquello jamás se lo habría esperado. ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de encontrase nuevamente a estas alturas de la vida? Otabek quería reír como nunca en ese instante, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al recordar la situación en que se encontraba.

Ya habiendo regresado a la realidad, posó su mirada sobre el animal que tenía entre sus brazos y le dijo:

— Así que te llamas Potya… — El gato maulló. — Bien, creo que ya sé que hacer contigo.

Esta vez, Otabek dejó al gato al interior de su departamento, se aseguró de portar todas sus cosas y se marchó del lugar.

.

….

.

— ¿Algún nuevo inquilino?

—Sí.

El encargado del edificio se mantuvo pensativo por varios segundos antes de darle una respuesta.

— ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Fue hace más o menos un mes que alguien se mudó al departamento que está sobre el tuyo.

— ¿No dijo usted que ese piso no estaba disponible? —Otabek recordaba que aquel detalle fue una de los puntos fuertes por los que decidió vivir allí. Le agradaba el silencio, aunque a su vecina de al lado y su marido no le importase demasiado.

— Bueno…quien se mudó es Yuri Plisetsky, un primo del antiguo propietario, y como él ya no vivía aquí le cedió el lugar.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Te está dando algún problema? — preguntó el hombre con preocupación. Otabek lo agradeció.

—No, para nada. — dijo al final, dejando al hombre satisfecho.

Había sido un día largo para Otabek tras el encuentro que había tenido con Yuri durante la mañana. Estaba ansioso, nervioso y emocionado por partes iguales. Debido a eso, y para asegurarse de no haber cometido ningún malentendido, fue en búsqueda de información.

Tras la concisa charla, Otabek subió por las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento y se adentró en él. El pequeño gato, que ahora sabía se llamaba Potya, le fue a recibir en la entrada moviendo lentamente la cola. A pesar de que la ventana hacia el balcón estaba medio abierta, el gato no se había ido, por suerte para él. Otabek esperaba que, en esta segunda ocasión, pudiese intercambiar algunas palabras con Yuri de buena manera, o al menos, sin que le arrojase algo en la cara.

Tomando al gato entre sus brazos y tras dejar bien acomodabas sus cosas, Otabek salió del departamento, y sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento, subió por las escaleras. Temía que si dejaba de hacerlo, el animal saltara desde sus brazos ante el miedo de ser dejado solo, tal y como sucedió por la mañana. Además, era una distracción para sí mismo y su creciente nerviosismo.

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, se encontró frente a la puerta que buscaba. « _Aquí vamos_ » pensó, antes de dar un par de golpes a la puerta.

— _¡Voy!_

Al oír su voz otra vez, Otabek se tensó un poco. La verdad era que se había dirigido hasta allí sin mayor plan que el de entregarle a Potya. Él no tenía palabras pensadas para un reencuentro ni nada parecido, además, ¿podía considerarse aquello como un reencuentro? Ellos jamás hablaron directamente, de hecho, lo único que se habían dicho en todo su vida había sido a través de unas notas. Notas bastante vergonzosas realmente. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, más aún después de notar como Yuri le miraba al descubrir que era él quien había llamado a su puerta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sí, pero además de eso, pudo notar un leve bochorno iluminar sus mejillas.

Genial, ahora estaba más nervioso.

— H-hola —Saludó apenas, intentando sonar amable. — Yu- — pero la puerta cerrada en sus narices lo interrumpió.

Pestañando varias veces, Otabek intentó calmar sus sentidos y no sentirse totalmente rechazado –otra vez- después de tantos años. Debía existir una razón coherente para que alguien le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Además, debía asegurarse de algo, algo que iba más allá de sus propios y ocultos intereses.

Tocó a la puerta una vez más.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

Al menos estaba respondiéndole.

— Tú… tú eres Yuri Plisetsky, ¿no es así? —no hubo más que silencio, aun así, Otabek decidió continuar. — Si no lo eres, siento esta confusión…pero, más importante que eso, ¿este gato es tuyo? Él ha estado entrando a mi departamento por las mañanas últimamente y…solo, solo quería saber si estaba extraviado… — el silencio seguía. — ¿Estás allí todavía? — continuó Otabek, hablándole a la puerta.

Silencio…

Otabek suspiró. Debió intuir que algo como eso pasaría después de ver como Yuri había intentado evitarlo con anterioridad.

Estaba a punto de regresar por donde había venido, cuando la puerta frente a él se abrió unos pocos centímetros, deteniéndolo. Con cautela, el rostro de Yuri se asomó entre ellos. Parecía irritado por algo, sin embargo, no decía nada de nada. Otabek tragó con fuerza para darse valor, y continuó con su explicación.

— Estabas buscándolo antes, ¿verdad? — dijo, señalando el gato entre sus brazos con una corta mirada. — a Potya… ¿Ese es su nombre?

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente.

— _No_ \- no lo sé… —dijo Yuri, finalmente. Se oía algo más tranquilo, pero aun así, quedaba una cuota de incomodidad en su forma de hablar.

— ¿No?

—No… se apareció solo en mi departamento, también. — Eso explicaba lo de la falta de un collar. — Decidí adoptarlo, pero se escapa cada vez que intento colocarle el collar con su nombre.

—Ya veo… — de pronto una idea absurda cruzó por la cabeza de Otabek. — Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a colocarle el collar.

Yuri abrió un poco más sus ojos verdes, pero no perduró más de un segundo aquella nueva expresión. Aun así, con la expresión algo incómoda que tenía al principio de su encuentro, le preguntó.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—…sí. Claro, solo si quieres. A final de cuentas es tu gato ahora. — Yuri lo evaluó por varios segundos, que fueron eternos para Otabek, antes de darle un simple asentimiento.

— Está bien.

El departamento de Yuri tenía la misma estructura que el suyo, pero la decoración era completamente diferente. A simple vista, era bastante claro que le gustaba el animal print, pero por alguna razón aquello no le sorprendió del todo. Otabek dirigió su mirada hasta el gato que mantenía entre sus brazos, y suspiró. Potya permanecía tranquilo, pero eso cambió cuando Yuri sacó un pequeño collar con una placa que alertó al pequeño animal. Otabek lo afirmó con algo más de fuerza, evitado que se zafara de su agarre.

—No puedo creer que hagas tanto revuelo por un simple collar… — dijo Yuri al gato, quien insistía en hacer fuerza para escapar del lugar.

—Tal vez le agrade ser un gato libre… — dijo Otabek, recordando cuanto le había costado ganarse la confianza Potya.

—Es solo un gato cobarde. — agregó Yuri, antes de terminar su cometido. — Listo.

Otabek dejó ir a Potya, quien simplemente se alejó de ambos emitiendo un feo maullido de insatisfacción. Se removió un poco, como si eso hubiera servido para quitarse el collar de encima y se encaminó hacia el balcón.

Yuri soltó un bufido al verlo, y después dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible para el pequeño animal. Otabek tragó con fuerza.

—Bien, creo que… será mejor que me vaya.

Quien interrumpió su silencio fue el mismo Otabek, que comenzaba a sentirse algo extraño al no tener nada más que decirle, al menos, nada que no fuese vergonzoso. A su lado, Yuri le miró con recelo y asintió antes de hacer ademán para dejarlo en la puerta. Era increíble que con solo compartir unos minutos, Otabek se hubiese reencontrado con todo aquello que creyó perdido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y las sensaciones provenientes de todo eso se estaban volviendo insoportables. La mera existencia de Yuri era demasiado abrumadora para su vida tan sencilla. Yuri siempre había provocado demasiado en su interior desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— Será mejor que mantengas un ojo sobre él por unos días, quizás encuentre una forma de quitarse el collar. — aconsejó de la nada para olvidarse de su nerviosismo, y Yuri, como si realmente no quisiese hablar, le respondió escuetamente.

— Así lo haré.

—Bien. Hasta luego entonces.

— Si…

Otabek emprendió su camino de regreso a su departamento, pero la voz de Yuri detuvo su andar antes de que bajara por las escaleras.

— Hey. —había dicho, y él instintivamente regresó su mirada hasta el rostro de Yuri. —Gracias, Otabek.

Después, la puerta se cerró, pero algo en el interior de Otabek fue abierto con mucha más fuerza de lo que podía imaginar. Estaba jodido. La esperanza renacida sería su perdición, eso estaba muy pero muy claro, pero aún así no podría haberlo evitado… y sonrió.

Yuri si lo recordaba.

Soltando una risilla de resignación, en un murmullo, se reprendió.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que han pasado, Otabek?... _Eres un idiota._

Y sí que lo era.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando a la mañana siguiente, y a pesar de no tener que ir a trabajar, fue él mismo quien llevó al gato de regreso con su dueño. Y a una hora no muy apropiada, la verdad. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Yuri todavía estuviese durmiendo pero, cuando este abrió la puerta, se sorprendió bastante de verlo sin rastro de sueño e inusualmente agitado.

—Hola. —Dijo Otabek.

—Hola…— respondió Yuri, y luego frunció un poco el ceño. — ¿Potya?

—Creí que debía traerlo de regreso…

—Oh…

La incomodidad era palpable…y Otabek se comenzaba a arrepentir más todavía de haber ido hasta allí sin más. Tal vez, se había entusiasmado demasiado con algo que jamás sería posible. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué esperar de todo eso todavía…

Frente a él, Yuri regresó un poco sobre sus pasos para ver algo adentro y luego regresó hasta la entrada para recibir al animal entre sus brazos. El gato, a diferencia del molesto corazón de Otabek, se mostraba inusualmente tranquilo.

—No creí que lo traerías, bueno… —Yuri desvió la mirada tras decir eso, pensativo. —No a esta hora al menos…

— ¿Hn? —Otabek se extrañó. — ¿Por qué no?

— Normalmente no sales de casa hasta el medio día durante los fines de sema-

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba revelado, Yuri cerró la boca con fuerza y algo muy parecido a la vergüenza se asentó sobre sus mejillas, provocando en Otabek la misma respuesta. Estaba claro que Yuri conocía de alguna forma su rutina, incluso durante los fines de semana. No sabía qué pensar sobre ello. Bueno, la verdad era que sí sabía, pero no quería hacerlo. No cuando un detalle tan pequeño hacía podía causar estragos en su interior.

No quería, pero se sentía indudablemente feliz.

—Será mejor que olvides eso. — demandó Yuri, todavía con las mejillas arreboladas. Otabek quería sonreír por los nervios, pero no lo haría.

Debía mantener su compostura.

—Solo…estabas pendiente de cuando sería el mejor momento para atraparlo ¿verdad? —dijo Otabek señalando a Potya, algo muy diferente a lo que en realidad estaba pensando. — Lo entiendo.

Yuri pareció relajarse ante su comentario, levemente sorprendido.

— Si…

Era extraño, ya que, a pesar de que el tema de conversación estaba prácticamente agotado, Yuri no demostraba tener intenciones de querer abandonar la entrada todavía, o de pedirle que se marchara. De hecho, le hacía cariño con tranquilidad al felino entre sus brazos mientras miraba a Otabek de vez en cuando, como esperando algo...

— Este… creo que te interrumpí al llegar tan de pronto, así que… —Otabek hizo alusión a querer irse, pero Yuri le detuvo.

—No. No es así. —Dejó su semblante relajado atrás para volver a dibujar en sus rasgos aquel gesto irritado que tan bien podía recordar. — Solo, acabo de terminar mis ejercicios, y… —después algo cambió, reflejándose en sus ojos. — podrías… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Jamás en su corta vida hubiera esperado que Yuri le pidiera algo directamente.

De esta forma, un todavía incrédulo Otabek esperaba con el gato entre los brazos, sentado en un sillón de la sala. Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba dándose un baño para luego poder ir a la veterinaria. Al parecer, tenía que ir allí por nuevas revisiones de salud de Potya…más bien, sus revisiones pendientes. Yuri no le había explicado mucho sobre eso realmente, sin embargo, podía intuir algunos de los _por qué_ en su situación.

El gato entre sus brazos y su actitud, serían la respuesta.

— No puedo creer que esté tan tranquilo… — Otabek levantó la mirada de inmediato al oír la voz de Yuri. — Tiene muy mal genio cuando está conmigo. — refunfuñó después, casi formando un puchero, casi.

Otabek rogó por que la palabra "tierno" no saliera de su boca en ese instante. A un adulto en definitiva no le agradaría ser llamado tierno.

— La verdad es que al inicio también era así conmigo…de hecho, me sorprende que ahora esté tan tranquilo. — dijo Otabek, esta vez mirando al animal.

— Quizás- se siente seguro…—comentó Yuri, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en la cocina. No vio a Otabek asentir a sus palabras.

El pequeño pero esquivo Potya ronroneaba entre sus brazos, sin mostrar ninguna intención de salir de allí. Aun así, había algo que seguía haciéndole gracia a Otabek sobre cómo se comportaba. A pesar de no querer irse, el animal le observaba de vez en cuando con el mismo desdén de siempre y esto era tan contradictorio para él, que le hacía feliz.

Tal vez, si hubiese hablado con Yuri directamente hace años, solo talvez, su relación se hubiese basado en una interacción similar…

—Otabek.

Alarmado, Otabek salió de su ensoñación para observar al Yuri real y no al de sus recuerdos frente a él. Su corazón latía fuerte.

— ¿Si?

—…Ven con nosotros, a la veterinaria.

.

…..

.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, su respuesta a la invitación de Yuri había cambiado bastante el rumbo de su interacción. De hecho, lo había mejorado. Otabek no podía creer que su acercamiento a Yuri, sin tener ninguna planeación real, hubiese marchado de aquella forma. Sorprendentemente, ambos podían hablarse con bastante confianza y libertad. Era algo extrañamente satisfactorio para ambos y, específicamente para Otabek, era un alivio para su corazón.

Además…

— No puedo imaginar a Potya atacando al veterinario…

— Deberías. —insistió Yuri, acariciando a Potya detrás de sus orejas antes de entrar al edificio.

—Es difícil. Hoy no parecía un gato agresivo.

—Eso es porque estabas _Tú_ allí.

Otabek sonrió, ante el disconforme Yuri que caminaba a su lado.

— Aun así… —continuó Otabek. — luce muy cómodo y seguro donde está ahora, también. Le gusta estar entre tus brazos, Yuri.

—… — Yuri se detuvo tras oír sus palabras.

Extrañado, Otabek le llamó.

— ¿ _Yuri_?

Inesperadamente, Potya escapó con fuerza, corriendo hacia las escaleras del edificio. Al parecer, Yuri lo había presionado contra su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza.

— _Lo sabía…_

— Oh, ahí va… —comentó Otabek con pesar, mirando al gato alejarse de ambos. Después, se giró hacia Yuri. — ¿Qué pasó?

— No es nada. — Aseguró este, pero no le miraba directamente a los ojos y su ceño estaba fruncido. — Te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Se siente más seguro contigo…

Otabek entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Algo de eso no había sonado del todo natural para él. Al menos no lo hizo, considerando todo lo demás que se habían dicho. A su lado, Yuri retomó su paso un segundo después y con Otabek siguiéndole, ambos subieron por las escaleras hacia sus departamentos como hacían día tras día.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Otabek. —dijo, cuando ya habían llegado al piso indicado.

Otabek le sonrió.

— Gracias a ti, por invitarme. Fue agradable hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo…

Tras dejarse sorprender por un breve instante, Yuri chistó casi imperceptiblemente, a la vez que su rostro adquiría un nuevo color.

—Como sea… —dijo, y comenzó a subir hacia el siguiente piso. — Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos, Yuri.

Sus pasos se detuvieron por un instante, antes de apresurarse todavía más.

Al ingresar a su propio departamento, Otabek decidió que sería mejor ignorar el hecho de cómo Yuri parecía reaccionar _diferente_ cada vez que decía su nombre. O eso pretendió hacer, hasta que Potya se arrojó sobre sus brazos, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Yuri que estaba de pie frente a su puerta, volvió a reaccionar paralizándose inconscientemente ante el llamado de su nombre.

Aunque había logrado disimularlo mejor…

— Yuri… ¿Pasó algo?

— ¡Esto! —dijo, indicando el colar que traía en una de sus manos. — Potya logró quitárselo durante la noche.

—Oh…

— Sí. _«Oh_ »… Intenté colocárselo, pero…él…

Por algún motivo -uno que estaba mucho más allá del entendimiento de un recién levantado Otabek-, Yuri dejó de hablar, y se mantuvo con la mano que sostenía el collar estirada frente a él como un ofrecimiento. Yuri lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y con el rostro cada vez más colorado, y fue solo cuando este desvió la mirada sin poder aguantar más, que Otabek lo comprendió.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Tras un bufido que pareció ser más un suspiro, Yuri asintió, antes de volver a mirarlo.

— ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o no?

Otabek sabía que no era necesario que Yuri entrara a su departamento para ayudarlo con lo del collar, así como sabía también, que esa mínima ayuda que él podía brindarle, tampoco era del todo necesaria. Después de todo, el día anterior había sido Yuri quien puso el collar en el cuello del gato y Otabek simplemente había sujetado al animal. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a su petición indirecta y le dejó pasar.

Al ver su conducta al adentrarse en el lugar, Otabek confirmó que no era exactamente su ayuda lo que Yuri estaba buscando. Aunque intentaba torpemente disimularlo, este observaba detalladamente cada uno de los lugares de su departamento, conociéndolo, evaluando cada rincón y cada objeto frente a él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá más grande de la sala. Fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada, Otabek llegó hasta donde Yuri estaba y se sentó a su lado, acomodando a Potya sobre sus piernas.

Tal y como se esperaba, no se presentó ningún inconveniente mientras volvían a colocar el collar a Potya. Las manos de Yuri trabajaron hábilmente y con rapidez para lograr su cometido, y luego de hacerlo, simplemente permanecieron allí, en silencio, mientras acariciaban al pequeño animal.

Otabek se preguntó, en ese momento, si era muy absurdo dejar crecer su esperanza por este repentino interés que Yuri había empezado a tener por él. A pesar de haber huido de él al inicio, Yuri no parecía querer alejarse de él desde entonces…incluyendo ese mismo momento. Otabek no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, sin hacer nada más que mover sus dedos sobre el pelaje de Potya. Aunque Yuri no le miraba directamente, no parecía tener la mínima intención de marcharse y él tampoco quería que se fuera.

¿Era muy precipitado pensar que Yuri esperaba algo de él en ese instante?

— Es extraño…—dijo Otabek, sus labios moviéndose por sí solos. No quería pensar en qué decir, no esta vez. — Nunca pensé que Yuri Plisetsky pediría mi ayuda alguna vez… —De reojo, pudo notar como Yuri se removió en su sitio. — ¿Recuerdas…esa vez que quise ayudarte? Cuando éramos unos niños…

— Si…lo recuerdo. — Yuri seguía sin mirarle.

Otabek decidió que así sería mucho más fácil expresarle su sentir.

— Siempre quise disculparme —comenzó Otabek, mirando al gato esta vez—, no debí entrometerme, mucho menos cuando no querías que nadie lo hiciera…

— ¡Te equivocas! —Otabek levantó la mirada, algo impresionado por el tono de su voz. Yuri le observaba directamente esta vez. Estaba molesto... — yo… ¡Yo…! Maldición —y algo confundido.

— ¿Yuri?

— Tch. ¿Tú, por qué tenías que recordar justamente eso? —dijo finalmente, sin ocultar su irritación. Aunque Otabek seguía sin comprender el origen de esta.

—Es que, esa fue la última vez que nos encontramos frente a frente—explicó Otabek —, y no fue de la mejor manera.

Yuri se levantó de su asiento, y se posicionó frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Sobre eso… —comenzó Yuri, hablando con cautela. —no hiciste nada malo, Otabek. Era solo que, pues- no sé- no sé si te acuerdas pero…tú, dejaste una nota en mi casillero. — Otabek sintió el corazón en la boca, había olvidado por completo la existencia de la última nota que le había dejado. Y ahora, era su rostro el que ardía sin poder controlarlo.

Aun así, lo aceptó.

—Sí, lo hice.

Yuri dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados, pero sus manos seguían firmemente apretadas.

— pues… tu creías que yo era fuerte, ¿verdad? —« _Así que a esa nota se refería»_ pensó Otabek, quitándose un peso de encima. — entonces… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de que me ayudara quien me dijo que quería tener _mi_ fuerza? Yo… ¡Yo quería demostrar que era tan fuerte como decías!

Avergonzado por sus propias palabras, Yuri no pudo seguir enfrentándolo y desvió la mirada.

— Yuri…

—…Esa… esa es la verdad. —Aseguró después, recuperando su seguridad anterior y su ceño fruncido, aunque ahora lucía mucho más irritado que antes. —además… ¿ _Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto_? —casi murmuró.

— Eso es…

— ¿No te estás olvidando de _algo_ más? — Yuri lo enfrentó de nuevo. —De hecho, deberías estar disculpándote por _eso_ y no por todo _esto_ … — reclamó.

— Lo siento, Yuri, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres con eso. — Otabek intentó pensar en alguna salida para este nuevo dilema… ¿Debía disculparse por no haber hablado con él desde el principio, tal vez? Sinceramente, no lo entendía…

…pero Yuri, con solo una pregunta, le haría entender.

— ¿¡Quién dice " _me gustas_ " en una nota y luego desaparece sin dar la cara, Eh!?

Los ojos de Otabek no se abrieron más porque le era físicamente imposible...

— Tú, ¿la viste…? —dijo, atónito.

…además, no podía estar más avergonzado que en ese momento.

— ¡Claro que la vi! Estuve esperando que dijeras algo por mucho tiempo, y cuando al fin lo haces ¡no das la cara! — le gritó, inclinándose frente a él con intenciones de intimidarlo. — ¡debiste decírmelo de frente!

— _Y qué hubiera ganado con eso._ — Cuestionó Otabek esta vez, levantándose también de su asiento y haciendo que Yuri retrocediera un poco. Ahora, Yuri era un par de centímetros más alto que él, pero no importaba. — Iba a tener que marcharme de todas formas al día siguiente...

— ¡También me gustabas, maldición! — Otabek retrocedió esta vez, volviendo a caer sobre el sillón. Yuri temblaba de rabia frente a él, por haberle soltado toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué-?

— Hubiera podido decírtelo… aunque te hubieras ido después… —tras decirlo, Yuri volvió a serenarse y se sentó a su lado una vez más, pero con ambos brazos sobre las piernas y dejando caer su cabeza entre ellas. — ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

Otabek posó sus ojos al frente, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

— Eso, ¿tal vez… fue porque cada vez que intentaba acercarme escapabas de mí?

— …

— Además…cuando dejaste de mirarme desde lejos, creí que habías empezado a odiarme. —se sinceró Otabek, ya que ese había sido siempre su mayor temor.

— ¡Eso no podría pasar nunca! —replicó Yuri, levantando nuevamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

Otabek le sonrió.

— Eso me hace feliz… — dijo, con sinceridad. —Gracias, Yuri.

Yuri parecía asombrado y avergonzado por partes iguales.

—No agradezcas por algo como eso — dijo un irritado Yuri, mientras Potya, –que se había marchado por los gritos- regresaba a acomodarse entre sus piernas. Su expresión se suavizó. —Tú…no has cambiado para nada en todos estos años, Otabek, aunque ya eres un adulto.

Otabek pensó exactamente lo mismo sobre Yuri. Sus gestos huraños, su manía de escaparse de él y hasta la forma en que le hacía sentir era la misma, pero decidió no decir nada sobre ello. En cambio, una pregunta simple salió de sus labios.

— ¿En qué no he cambiado?... Aunque, dudo que sean demasiadas cosas, al fin y al cabo, apenas nos conocíamos.

Yuri arrugó el entrecejo.

— Tú, sigues siendo igual de amable…—Yuri sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, incluso con algo de burla, perdido en los recuerdos que Otabek estaba muy lejos de conocer todavía. Después agregó: — aunque te haya arrojado a Potya encima y te haya cerrado la puerta en la cara.

— Tenía que hablar contigo de alguna forma, Yuri, aunque intentaras evadirme como antes.

— ¿Para disculparte por ayudarme cuando éramos niños?

—No. No fue por eso… — negó Otabek seriamente y sintiendo un impulso casi olvidado en su interior, decidió decirle toda la verdad, por más que sus esperanzas pudiesen ser aplastadas al final de aquella conversación. Ya era un adulto, por todos los cielos. —Quizás ya te hayas dado cuenta pero, todavía guardo un poco de esperanzas sobre ti y sobre mi _juntos_ , Yuri. — La expresión de Yuri en ese momento le causó ternura. Lucía consternado. — Más bien, Potya las hizo volver. Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero me recordaba tanto a ti que era doloroso. A decir verdad, fue por evitar eso que me interesé tanto por este nuevo y esquivo vecino… pero al final, resultaste ser tú una vez más.

Después rio, aunque fue solo un poco para liberar su nerviosismo. Yuri, a su lado, se mantenía pensativo. Otabek cerró sus ojos y afirmó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, esperando pacientemente por una reacción, por una respuesta. No podía pensar siquiera en alguna posibilidad para ello, solo esperaba y esperaba, sin querer ser rechazado pero a la vez temiendo ser aceptado del todo, era extraño.

— Así que, ¿te sigo gustando? — le escuchó decir.

Otabek no quiso abrir los ojos para responderle.

— Creo que si… más bien, comienza a gustarme el tú actual. Siempre me gustaste de pequeño así que… — Otabek apretó los puños con fuerza ante su torpeza explicando sus sentimientos. — No sé si logras entenderme…

—Te entiendo.

Otabek se relajó. El que Yuri lograra entenderlo era suficiente para él, sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro ni quiso dar frente al hombre sentado junto a él. Después, un leve movimiento a su alrededor lo alertó un poco, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió una voz murmurando junto a su oído.

— He sabido que vivías aquí desde que Potya se escapó por primera vez. — Otabek abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo, se encontró con Yuri acomodándose sobre sus piernas de frente a él, casi abrazándolo. — Me gustaba como le hablabas, como no lo echaste fuera de tu departamento apenas lo viste aparecer allí...pero, me sorprendí la primera vez que dijiste su nombre.

Al recordar que llamaba _Yuri_ a Potya, Otabek sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza. ¿Tan fácil era escucharle desde allí arriba? Agradeció que Yuri no estuviera mirándolo directamente mientras le hablaba.

— Por eso… supe que me recordabas y yo me sentí _tan_ feliz… — Yuri se atrevió a abrazarlo esta vez. —jamás pude olvidar lo que decían las notas que me diste, Otabek. No podía…

En ese punto, Otabek no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Tenía –increíblemente- a Yuri Plisetsky abrazándole y revelando verdades que no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar, después de todo, no quería dejarse llevar solo por su conveniencia. Así que, llevando una de sus manos hasta la espalda de Yuri, y la otra, hasta su cabello rubio, Otabek planeaba clarificar este asunto de una vez por todas.

— Yuri… —le llamó suavemente y Yuri se acercó todavía más a él. — ¿Yo te gusto?

— ¿Todavía no puedes verlo? —dijo, mirándolo solo por un instante e indicando la posición en que estaba.

Otabek, nuevamente sorprendido por su respuesta, rio levemente comprendiendo al fin.

—…Eres un idiota, Otabek Altin.

Tampoco se esperaba que recordase su apellido.

—Lo soy. —admitió tranquilamente. Yuri afirmó su frente sobre su hombro. — pero Yuri. Si yo te gusto ¿por qué escapaste de mí apenas me viste otra vez?

— Pues… —Yuri calló por unos segundos, pero luego añadió, levemente irritado y con suspicacia en el tono de voz. — ¿…El encargado no te dijo nada sobre mí?

— No, solo dijo tu nombre cuando pregunté por ti.

 _« ¿Había algo más que debiera saber?»_ Pensó Otabek. Entonces, Yuri se removió entre sus brazos y por fin le mostró la cara, que por supuesto, estaba pintada de un tenue sonrojo. Otabek supuso que él estaba en iguales condiciones debido a la situación.

— Eso está bien. — le dijo, y sin previo aviso, lo besó rápidamente.

La cara que hizo Otabek al separarse le causó gracia, y debido a eso, Yuri por fin le sonrió. Y fue lo más maravilloso que Otabek había visto en muchos años, sacándolo por fin de su estupefacción.

— Tarde o temprano te enterarás de todas formas. — continuó Yuri, alejándose otra vez de Otabek, y tomando al gato entre sus brazos de camino a la salida. Otabek le siguió el paso rápidamente, deteniéndolo justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

— ¿El encargado debía decirme algo, verdad? ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre eso ahora mismo?

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada antes de responderle.

— No puedo. Es demasiado vergonzoso, maldición.

Otabek sonrió.

— ¿Más que robarme un beso?

Otabek podía jurar haber oído un gruñido provenir de Yuri antes de que lo besara una vez más, pero esta vez, no le dejó alejarse tan rápido. Impidiendo que se alejara, lo abrazó por la cintura mientras unió sus labios de tal forma que al final, ambos quedaron sin aliento. Aun así, Yuri le sonrió con algo de sorna tras separarse.

— Esto no es nada, Otabek.

Después de decir eso, Yuri volvió a correr.

Tiempo más tarde Otabek sabría por fin de que trataba esta "información", y cuando lo hizo, indudablemente se sintió mucho más avergonzado que en cualquier otra ocasión de su corta vida. Y no, no se trataba de algún sucio secreto de su ahora pareja, ni de alguna práctica indebida que llevase a cabo por las noches. Más bien, trataba de cómo Yuri Plisetsky siempre estuvo pensando en Otabek a lo largo de los años, y como él, con solo una simple frase había podido marcar en parte, el rumbo de su vida.

 _«Tus ojos son como los de un soldado, me gustan mucho. De verdad me gustas, Yuri.»_ , le había escrito en su última nota.

Y Yuri, _el General_ , pudo asegurarle al regresar a casa que sí poseía aquellos ojos esta vez.

FIN.


	2. Extra: Por una Nota

_Aquí la segunda parte! Esta vez desde el punto de vista de Yuri ^-^_

… _.._

 _._

 _Extra:_

 **Por una Nota**

 **.**

 **..**

« _Me gustaría tener tu fuerza_ »

¿Qué se suponía que debía significar eso? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? ¿Acaso aquel chico creyó que él era un idiota? No podía haber otra opción… o al menos, ninguna otra opción existía en la cabeza de Yuri Plisetsky aquel día, después de encontrar aquella corta nota dentro de su casillero.

Él había sido intimidado por su apariencia desde hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho, lo había sido desde mucho antes de que este nuevo estudiante extranjero se apareciera por la escuela. Este chico, que era al parecer dos años mayor que él, no resaltaba mucho en ninguna de las materias, y a pesar de haber estado rodeado de varios curiosos los primeros días tras su llegada, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a rondar por los lugares completamente solo. Observaba todo a su alrededor la mayoría del tiempo, con aquella aura intimidante de «no te me acerques», y para su mala suerte, casi siempre rondaba cerca de los lugares donde lo acechaban a él.

Cada vez que Yuri intentaba defenderse, aunque sin lograrlo del todo ya que quienes se metían con él eran de cursos mayores, sentía que alguien le miraba atentamente. Siempre que podía averiguar quién era, resultaba ser este serio chico nuevo. Muchas veces, Yuri se preguntaba por qué siempre tenía que verlo en sus momentos más vergonzosos y por qué no intervenía. ¡Daba lo mismo de parte de quien estuviera! Solo quería que hiciera algo para determinar qué tipo de persona era.

Hasta que llegó esa nota.

Claramente, quien la escribió era este mismo chico. Otabek Altin, se llamaba. Desde luego, su mensaje no podía ser más que una burla para él, otra forma de transformarlo en alguien inferior. ¿A qué fuerza se estaba refiriendo? ¿Acaso era estúpido? No podía entenderlo…

Después de todo, quienes le intimidaban, se burlaban incluso de sus intentos de defensa. Yuri lo sabía muy bien, que él podía considerarse un "niño bonito", o que tenía "cara de niña", pero eso no significaba nada. Todos eran una banda de idiotas que no entendían nada de él. No entendían que también era un chico y solo podían recordarlo cuando llegaba hasta sus caras con un fuerte golpe. Y aun así no le dejaban en paz…

Ni siquiera este nuevo estudiante lo dejaría en paz.

O eso creyó hasta que un día, su semblante normalmente estoico se transformó en uno que -para Yuri en su estado de total enojo- había demostrado total orgullo. Fue capaz de ver esta expresión en Otabek después de que se arrojara contra uno de los idiotas que lo habían estado fastidiando, solo para atestar de golpes su preciada cara. Había sido solo por un instante que sus ojos se cruzaron, pero aquel detalle fue suficiente para cambiar algo en él.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió, aunque _solo un poco_ porque…no admitiría que había pensado mal de Otabek en un principio.

« _Todavía no puedo entenderlo pero…Gracias_ ».

Yuri se atrevió a responder su nota de esta manera porque, alguna forma, no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara. Además, había sido el otro quien le había hablado así desde un principio.

Tras descubrir que su impresión sobre Otabek había estado equivocada, Yuri pudo notar- unas cuantas veces más- las trasformaciones en la expresión de Otabek tras verlo enfrentarse a los demás… o en su mayoría, cuando solo intentaba hacerlo. Poco a poco, eso había empezado a emocionarlo y por eso mismo, había escrito su respuesta. Incluso, Yuri se había atrevido a espiarlo cuando este recibió su nota para poder ver la expresión que pondría después de leerla.

Ese mismo día, Yuri había regresado a casa con una presión extraña en el pecho. ¿Por qué Otabek tenía que lucir tan feliz por una simple nota? Además, no quería pensar cuantas veces se había quedado releyendo su corta respuesta porque, el tiempo que permaneció mirándola había sido mucho más de que era necesario.

Desde ese día todo se volvería diferente.

Sin quererlo, Yuri le estaba prestando mucha más atención a este chico que antes. El cómo estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo, y como a pesar de eso era amable con quienes se acercaban a él para preguntarle algo. A algunas niñas parecía gustarle eso de él, lo que empezaba a irritarlo un poco, pero se alejaban después de unos minutos al verlo concertarse en alguna otra cosa, buscando algo a lo lejos. Yuri se emocionaba solo un poquito al pensar que quizás lo estaba buscando a él.

Solo unos días más tarde, Yuri descubrió que su "quizás" era real y que Otabek en verdad lo buscaba a él.

Yuri, quien se preocupaba mucho de no ser visto mientras lo observaba, estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo al ser descubierto haciéndolo y por esto mismo, solo podía escapar cuando veía a Otabek con intenciones de acercarse a él. Era muy vergonzoso para Yuri siquiera pensar en la realidad, o en las palabras que tendría que usar para explicar que rayos estaba haciendo mirándolo de lejos.

Los días pasaron así entre ambos por varias semanas, hasta que el día fatídico llegó.

Quienes le intimidaban, habían reunido un grupo más grande que antes para hacerlo ese día, y como siempre, Yuri había intentado defenderse. Sabía que alguien más estaba allí, observándolo, y quería demostrarle que sus palaras eran reales, que él podía con ellos, que era realmente fuerte. Pero eran demasiados para enfrentarlos por sí solo. Aquella fue la primera y única vez que Otabek interfirió en una de sus peleas, y la mirada de preocupación que le dio ese día Yuri no podría olvidarla en mucho tiempo.

Desde esa ocasión, Yuri no volvió a buscarlo con sus ojos jamás.

Se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Otabek de él ahora? ¿Lo seguiría buscando en los recesos aunque no saliera del salón? ¿Seguiría creyendo que era fuerte? Nunca, en sus cortos once años de vida, le había importado tanto lo que alguien –aparte de su abuelo- pensara de él… y eso le asustaba mucho. No quería ver indiferencia en el rostro de Otabek, no ahora que conocía cómo era cuando estaba feliz. Cuando sus ojos daban con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de esa manera, con él aislado del resto del mundo y con las típicas riñas de vez en cuando adentro del salón. Un día, simplemente se cansó de darle la razón a todos esos idiotas que ahora también lo llamaban "cobarde", y se preparó para enfrentarlos a todos de una sola vez. A los idiotas de sus compañeros de siempre, y también a Otabek. Se lo preguntaría directamente, lo que pensaba de él, además, él le diría un par de cosas también.

Él no era un cobarde. Jamás había sido uno y no lo sería después tampoco, sin embargo, el día en que pensaba demostrárselo a todos no llegó. En cambio, solo quedaría una nota como recuerdo de lo que sucedió…

 _«Tus ojos son como los de un soldado y me gustan mucho Yuri…»_

Otabek la había dejado para él, antes de irse para no volver…

 _«De verdad me gustas.»_

Yuri recordaba con claridad, cómo y sin quererlo realmente, había llorado de camino a casa ese día. Habían pasado tantos años, pero todavía quedaba en su interior el recuerdo de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, frustrados en su interior. Otabek le había gustado y mucho. Hacía que su corazón se emocionara estúpidamente y latiera a mil por hora cuando llegaba a atraparlo mirándolo, recordaba cómo le había gustado ser reconocido por él, y cuanto había deseado poder demostrarle que valía la pena creer en él.

Muchos años había trascurrido desde entonces.

Ciertamente, la decisión de unirse al ejército había sido fríamente calculada en su mayoría, pero…no podía negar que, en un rincón casi olvidado de su corazón, algo se removió al saber que la descripción Otabek sobre él al final se volvería una realidad… aunque este nunca llegase a saberlo.

Jamás se habría imaginado que al llegar a vivir al departamento que su primo había dejado abandonado, descubriría que su amor perdido vivía en el piso inferior. Por alguna razón, había evitado con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse de frente con él, pero cuando Potya apareció de la nada todo había cambiado. Y más lo haría cuando escuchara a Otabek hablar –con aquella voz que de por sí ya lo tenía encandilado-, nombrando por primea vez a este irritable gato.

Casi cae al piso cuando escuchó a Otabek llamarlo « _Yuri»_ , porque, sin desearlo, Yuri lo interpretó como si le estuviese llamando a él. Y cuando lo vio de frente por primera vez, para luego salir corriendo, tuvo que aceptar lo tremendamente jodido que estaba al darse cuenta de cuanto había esperado por esto sin saberlo. Aceptar que a Otabek no le habían sentado para nada mal los años y que él, estúpidamente, tenía la esperanza de que los años solo significasen un día entre ambos y que los sentimientos que había leído en aquella última nota, no hubieran desaparecido al igual que los de él.

Estaba decidido.

No sería un cobarde –a pesar de haber corrido antes-, no lo dejaría desaparecer.

Sonrió.

Potya lo ayudaría esta vez.


End file.
